fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Glass Man Standing
When Albert's voice starts to change naturally, it seems like he's finally going to be treated like a man. But when his new voice abandons him at the worst possible moment, he'll have to learn that it's not the voice that makes the man, but the man that makes the voice. Episode Summary Albert and Esmargot are playing cards while Milo, Oscar, Bea, Shellsea, and Jumbo watch a television series. Albert then asked his friends if they want some pizza. Esmargot was about to call, but Albert insisted that as a man, he will be the one to order the pizza for her. He called Jocktopizza, the pizzare owned by Jocktopus' father, Jocktopapa. Jocktopapa has mistaken Albert for a little girl because of his voice. When he cannot accept the fact that he was mistaken for a girl, he got devastated and soon left. While Albert was asleep thinking that he is a man, two space beings came by and offered help for Albert to do manly things but when they heard Albert talk, they said that he is not yet ready. Albert said that he is going to change and repeatedly said that he is a man. The next day after Albert woke up, he went to the bathroom to wash his face. After drying his face with his towel, he already has a mustache and his voice became deeper which made him happy. At Freshwater High, while Jumbo, Milo, and Oscar read the "Nintankdo Power" book, Albert, wearing a formal attire, started talking behind them making the three of them shocked. Milo congratulated him for having the masculine tone he ever wanted. Bea, Shellsea, Esmargot, Finberley, and Koi then saw the boys. After Bea greeted the boys, Albert responded with his new voice. The girls were also shocked after hearing him talk. Albert soon gave a flower to Esmargot. He asked Esmargot if what does she think on his voice, so she said she like it — not knowing that her slime is all over her body. They would also have a date the following week. While Mr. Baldwin is discussing on his class, someone called him and told Jumbo, Milo, and Oscar that they are excused since their "dad" called. Bea then said that they do not have a dad which made Mr. Baldwin reply that it is not a good thing to say. Later on, the boys discovered that it was actually Albert who pretended to be their dad. He invited his friends to have a car ride so the four of them had a road trip. Later on, a police officer caught them for speeding but Albert said that as a "father" to his "children", he said that he did it to bring them to the hospital. Milo then pretended to be sick so he coughed and Jumbo comforted him. The police officer then said that a man with a voice like he has, it seems like he did not make anything wrong so he considered it as a warning. The four of them are laughing hysterically at Milo and Oscar's place. Afterwards, Jumbo told the guys that Coach Salmons is advertising a video game in the television. He said that whoever calls first will get it for free. Mr. Mussels would be the one to answer the call from the telephones. When he answered the second telephone's call, he congratulated the caller, which is Albert with a deep voice. Coach Salmons then said that he has a melodious manly voice not knowing that it was actually Albert. Mr. Mussels then replied that it is not girly at all. Albert then thanked them and said that he is a high school student. His friends cheered because of him. Albert was about to sleep, but the two space beings came back to say that he already has a manly voice and offered to help him but Albert said that he does not need it anymore since he is going to have a date with the girl of his life. The two space beings thought that maybe Albert does not really need them anymore since he is already a man but they later told him that his original voice might come back. Out of nowhere, Albert woke up and has observed that his voice came back, and that he lost his beautiful manly voice. The next day at Freshwater High, Oscar was playing the head box video game Albert got along with Milo and Jumbo. Albert they wore different clothing and asked his friends for help because his voice became natural again. He wore the head box video game that changes someone's voice. Then, Finberley asked Esmargot if where will Albert take her for their date that night as they walked by the boys. The most awaited date of Albert and Esmargot has finally arrived. They were on a cowboy restaurant. Albert used the voice changer from the head box he got and wrapped it around his neck. Esmargot asked him if his throat is okay but he insisted that it does not sound like a frog. They also talked about how they liked pineapples. When the cowgirl waitress asked for their order, the voice changer repeats what Albert says. Infuriated, Albert went under the table but the voice changer continued to repeat the word "pineapple" which distracted the other customers as well. Later on, he removed it. He sat on a toilet in the bathroom and removed his fake mustache. Esmargot asked him if he is okay, but Albert said that it it the boys' bathroom. Esmargot told him that it was actually the girls'. He got confused because he cannot determine which bathroom is which. Now facing the mirror, Esmargot asked Albert if he freaked out. Albert then replied that that night was supposed to be special since it was their first real date and that all he wanted was to order pizza with his new voice. Esmargot told him that she does not care if his voice is not manly. She told him that she likes him because of being him, and Albert learned that it is not the voice that makes the man; but the man that makes the voice. After that, they held hands as they go out the bathroom. The waitress seemed touched when she saw the two together. Albert ordered a pineapple pizza with his natural voice but the waitress told him that their restaurant is for barbeque. The two ended up ordering a pineapple pizza at Jocktopizza and they had their best moment. Meanwhile, the two space beings were actually watching them through their monitor but in the end, the Cat found their spaceship which seems like a UFO and put it down. End Credits Mouse asked Snake why is there a spider in their tank. Snake replied that Mrs. Spider mistaken their tank for a hotel and that she has already paid her cookies. Songs *None Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *The additional service next to the sign at the beginning. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode reveals that Milo, Oscar and Jumbo Shrimp do not have a father. Production Information * Errors * Continuity *This is the third Albert Glass-themed episode ("Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story", "Chicks Dig Vampires"). Allusions *'Last Man Standing': The episode name, Glass Man Standing is similar to the TV series name Last Man Standing. *'Nintendo Power': At one point Milo, Oscar and Jumbo are reading "Nintankdo Power." International Premiere *23 November, 2013 (Disney Channel Australia) Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar and Dimetrodon * Chelsea Staub as Bea * S. Scott Bullock as TV Announcer * Jim Cummings as Space Being 2 * John DiMaggio as Jocktopapa * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot and Koi * C. H. Greenblatt as Head Box * Tiny Lister as Mr. Mussels * Kevin McDonald as Dr. Frog * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Daran Norris as Space Being 1 and Trash Can * Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp * Jaime Pressly as Lafeesha * William Reiss as Dan Tuna * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Richard Simmons as Coach Salmons * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin, Triceratops and Burger Guy * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea and Cowgirl * Patrick Warburton as Man Voiced Albert :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References